The Baby
by dulcet-joker
Summary: My first fan fic,So School,Homework, and Taking care of a baby doll! They are just in the fourth grade,man whats wrong with school these days. 34,25 mostly 34!
1. Chapter 1

The Baby

By

Numbuh734/Princess Pedrosa

"Ok class" said Ms.Smith

"For a whole week you are going to take care of a baby doll with a partner".

"Awwww men" moaned the class

"Why do we have to take care of a cruddy baby we are only in fourth grade the cruddy thing isn't even real"! Yelled Wally

"Aww come on Wally it won't be that bad". Kuki happily said

"I'm scared what if I get a mean partner"! Hoagie Screamed

" No ya wont numbuh five thinks you'll get one of the best"! Said Abby

"Ok class I am going to tell you who you will be partnered up with, ok Nigel and Lizzie, Nikki and Aaron, Abigail and Hoagie, Sam and Celia, and Wallabee and Kuki"!

Wally was so nervous he was going to have to take care of a bay doll with the girl he's had a crush on since forever!

As Wally was day dreaming Ms. Smith was still reading all the names. When she was done she starting to hand out the baby dolls. Wally and Kuki were looking at each other nervously.

"So….." Wally said really nervously

"Do you want to take her to the tree house after school"? Kuki asked

"Um...sure…I guess". Wally said

"ooh what should we name it"! Said Kuki

"Name it! First we have to take care of that thing now we have to name it"!

Kuki started to get watery eyes

"FINE name the cruddy thing". Moaned Wally

"YEAH"! Kuki yelled

"What should we name it"! Asked Kuki

"I don't know and I don't care." Said Wally

"How about Kiki"!

"Kiki, Kuki similar sure Kiki ok yeah I guess".

Wally and Kuki turned to Abby and Hoagie.

"See I told ya you would get one of the best partners" Said Abby

"Ha ha ha very funny"! Said Hoagie

"Funnier than your jokes". Abby said

Wally and Kuki started to snicker at that joke

"She's got you there mate"! Wally said and started to laugh

"I see ya two named your baby so did we". Said Hoagie

"Uh doesn't everybody name there baby doll"? Abby said

"Oh they do"! Hoagie said surprised

"Yeah so what did ya guys name yours"?

"Kiki" Kuki yelled

"Wow that sounds almost exactly the same except for the U in Kuki". Said Hoagie

Kuki just smiled

"We name ours Isabel".

"Ohh that's a beautiful name nice choice Numbuh 5 and 2"! Kuki said

"Thanks". Abby said

"Dingggggggg"! The bell rang

"Ok class see you tomorrow take good care of your babies"!

"Oh I can't wait to star come on Wally"!

Kuki grabbed Wally's hand and started running towards the tree house

"Yeah we'll catch up later"! Abby yelled

"Ok see you at the tree house!" Kuki yelled back as she waved bye


	2. Chapter 2 Listening

CHAPTER TWO

LISTENING

By numbuh 734

At the tree house:

"Yay were here" Kuki yelled

"Yeah I can see that" Wally moaned

Wally and Kuki opened the door and went in ,numbuh three then made a bed for the doll

"Why can't you just leave it alone and play some video games or somethin" Wally said

"Because we have to take care of it" Kuki said

"It's a cruddy Doll for crying out loud!"

Then all of the sudden the baby doll started to cry

"WHAT THE CRUDD!" Wally yelled

"Are baby dolls suppose to do that?" Kuki asked

At that moment Numbuh 2 and 5 walked in

"ok what's going on?" Abby asked

"All of the sudden the baby started cryin like its alive!" Wally yelled

"Yeah we didn't even touch it!"

"I guess it really Sensitive." Kuki whispered to Wally

"Did you guys even listen in class!"

( IN CLASS )

"Ok class these babies are…blah blah blah"

[ Wally's Mind

"Da na na na schools almost owt da na na na " thought Wally

[Kuki's Mind

"Rainbow monkeys...Rainbow Monkey…all so very round and super chunky Bringing Love where ever they go!" Kuki thought

" So take care of them and if you don't ,I know' said Mrs. smith

( END OF FLASHBACK )

"umm…of course we did why would you ask a silly question like that?" they said at the same time

Numbuh 5 looked at hoagie she already new they were lying

" if you guys were listenin you woulda known that those dolls are like a life like dolls!"

"Awwww how cute!" Kuki yelled

"Awwww Crud!" Wally yelled

"yup…you guys are…"hoagie was interrupted by numbuh 5 and pulled his hat down

" Hey that's no very nice!" hoagie yelled

" And I thought Numbuh Four was winy." said numbuh 5

"Hmph" Hoagie said

the others all laughed

"Hey where's numbuh one?" numbuh three

"I don't know he said he had a sooper secret mission." hoagie said

"…or a date with Lizzie!" Wally started to make kissy faces

They all laughed

Then the babies started to cry they all made faces

"What do you think there cyin about?" asked Wally

"I don't know" numbuh 5 said

"maybe there hungry" Kuki said

Numbuh three held up two bottles of warm milk

The babies grabbed the bottle for two seconds and then through it against the wall

"well I guess its not that" Abby said

" maybe there tired" said kuki

"they just woke up form the cruddy nap!"

"well do you have any ideas?" kuki yelled

"I don't have to have an Idea I'm in the fourth grade!" Wally yelled

"So am I but you see me trying" Kuki yelled

"Well….." Wally was then caught off by numbuh 5

"Will you Two Keep it down!"

"um guys" hoagie said

They all looked at him

"I think I know what's wrong." said hoagie

"they all kept looking and said "yeah"

"um…Dose anyone know how to change diapers?"


End file.
